fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Clark
* Alicia Clark (Daughter) * Nicholas Clark (Son) * Stephen Clark (Former Husband) }} Madison Clark, also known as Maddie, was a major character in the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. She was portrayed by Kim Dickens. Originally from Alabama, was a guidance counselor at the Paul R. Williams High School in El Sereno. Prior to the zombie apocalypse; she helped students prepare for their future. She brought up her two children after the death of her husband Stephen Clark in a traffic accident. http://www.amc.com/shows/fear-the-walking-dead/cast-crew/madison-clark Biography Background Madison was described in the initial casting call as "a thirty-something single mom to two kids", and "looks like the girl next door, but there's an edge to her"."Pilot" Madison had a troubled relationship with her father, hitting him during an argument at the age of 13. Eventually, she shot and killed her alcoholic father when she was still a child because of how he beat her mother. The killing was not uncovered by the authorities. She attended college and worked as a bartender to pay for her student fees. Eventually, she met and married Stephen Clark and got a job as a guidance counselor. She was a single mother to her two children after the suicide of her husband Stephen Clark and had a miscarriage between the births of Nick and Alicia. She worked as a guidance counselor at Paul R. Williams High School and was said to be popular with the students. One of the English teachers there, Travis, was her fiance. Like many others, the apocalypse brings up issues from her past that had been long buried, and that she now has to deal with. It has also brought out that "edge" in her; she is one of the people who can see the difficult decisions that are needed, now that the world has changed, though she's not always as quick to take those decisions. Personality Her character is changing as time goes by. She puts down the headmaster (Art) of the school where she works, with some skill - after a slow start. She was willing to expel the remnants of Brandon's Group from the Rosarito Beach Hotel until Travis made that a moot point. Madison Clark/Season 1|Season 1 Madison Clark/Season 2|Season 2 Madison Clark/Season 3|Season 3 Madison Clark/Season 4|Season 4||true Killed Victims *Her Father (Pre-Apocalypse) *Art Costa (Infected) *Reed (Caused) *Connor (Caused) *Derek (Before Reanimation) *Brandon (Infected) *Alejandro Nuñez (Before Reanimation) *Phil McCarthy (Out of Mercy) *Jeremiah Otto (Indirectly Caused) *Troy Otto *1 unnamed member of Connor's Pirates (Caused) *3 unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents (Infected) *Numerous counts of infected Trivia * As of Season 3, Episode 11 ("La Serpiente") Madison is the only character to have appeared in every episode except for Daniel Salazar's Season 3 bottle episode "100". Appearances Image gallery Season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935-1.jpg|Promotional image of Madison and Travis Fear-the-walking-dead-season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935-2.jpg|Promotional image of Madison and Travis Clarks_plus_travis.jpg|The Clark family Travis_and_Madison2.jpg|Madison and Travis from the "Pilot" Curtis_and_Madison_at_Hospital.jpg|Madison speaking to Travis Madison-PromoPicture.jpg|Madison at the school Sean, Nick, and Nancy.jpg|Madison, Travis and Nick Nancy and Sean.jpg FTWD_202_Travis_Madison_Deck.png Shiva_Madison.jpg Captive_(1).png Nationalguardmadison.jpg Celiamadison.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-madison-dickens-3-935.jpg Madison finds Melissa gardening.jpg Madison is telling Nick off for risking his life.jpg Season-1-gallery-madison-dickens-travis-curtis-935.jpg Madison Screenshot 2048x1536.jpg|Madison as she appears in Dead Run Madison on one side.png Hoteltwo.jpg Hotelthree.jpg Hotelseven.jpg Hotelfive.png Madisonandstrand.jpg Group.jpg Madison Strand hotel bar.jpg Madison Alycia Ofelia, Strand hotel desk.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-madison-dickens-3-935.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0116-RT1.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0044-RT-1.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0542-RT.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0482-RT-GN.jpg Date of Death.png TBT S02E09.JPG Nickmadison.jpg|Madison and Nick take on some Infected Madisontrailer.jpg|Madison in the trailer for Season 3 FTWD 303 MD 0130 565-RT.jpg FTWD 302 MD 0118 464-RT.JPG FTWD 303 MD 0131 294-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0131 280-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0131 209-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0131 192-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0130 479-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0130 407-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0130 335-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0130 1013-RT.jpg FTWD 303 MD 0130 1001-RT.jpg Victormadison.jpg Madisonseasonfour.jpg Just in Case.jpg FTWD 403 RF 1212 0166-RT.jpg Buried.jpg Clark.jpg References Navigation fr:Madison Clark Category:Paul R. Williams High School staff members Category:Characters Category:Main Show Category:Madison's Group Category:American Category:Texas Residents Category:Main Cast Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Dead Category:Main Characters